User blog:Namdamyo/First Impressions of Metal Gear Solid 4
I know Metal Gear isn't a racing game, and that it doesn't have any link to Burnout Paradise, but since we can have blogs, I figured I'd go ahead and share my impressions so far. A friend of mine lent me Metal Gear Solid 4 yesterday, so here's what I thought. To start off, during the installation process, you see Snake (the main character) smoking and there are small messages telling you a lot of pretty random things related to the game, such as take 15 minute breaks every hour, keep your game disc in good condition, and even that Konami is not liable for damage to the TV screen if burn-in occurs. All of this lasts about 8 minutes, then you can get started. Once you choose your difficulty setting when you start a new game, you get the opening cinematics. You realize pretty quickly that the graphics are the same as in-game, and this really helps the cinematic get through, since at regular intervals, you take control of Snake to get from one point to another. The fact that the cinematics have in-game graphics gives you a seamless transition into gameplay. What is more, when you first take control of Snake, you are already in the middle of the action, so it really draws you in. After some more cinematics, there is a flashback, and it helps you get a better understanding of why Snake was sent to a war zone. Then the game really starts off (as far as I know at least, since I've only played a short while). After creeping around avoiding being detected and reaching the point shown on your compass, you get some new equipment Otacon (an ally) has sent to you, which includes the Solid Eye (that helps you gather info about enemies, and two guns (a regular gun and a traquilizer). Unfortunately it was getting late, so this is where I stopped. It is obvious that this game involves a lot of stealth, although I've heard there are some pretty intense battles. The controls are pretty easy to grasp, since the game shows helpful tips when you pick up an object for the first time, but it does help to read the list of controls in the manual before getting started (I did). Note: I don't know if I am allowed to post blog entries about non racing games, so let me know. Also, if any of you would like me to continue writing as I advance in the game, tell me. Update: more impressions This is a tough game and it does a good job keeping you on your toes (at least for me), and the storyline is very complete. I guess you could compare playing this to watching a movie, since there are extensive cinematics that take place regularly. I actually read somewhere that if you skipped all of the cutscenes, you would end up saving almost 3 hours over the course of the game! Also if you aren't a big fan of stealth, you can still get around in this game, since I was detected many times in the second act, and still made it through (but I am playing on the easiest setting...). There is also an online mode, but I haven't checked that out yet. I will post something here if I do. Update: finished the game! (a while ago actually) So all I can say is that this game is INCREDIBLE! It's almost like a movie you're playing through... Really I'm not surprised that it got a perfect 10 on many reviews. There are a couple references to the older games, but it's not a big deal, since it is all explained well (I only heard of what happens in the older games from friends, and also the flash video "metal gear awesome" by egoraptor, and understood). It's definitely an amazing mix of stealth, shooting (whichever mix you want actually), story and humor. Definitely try this if you get the chance. Category:Blog posts